1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diode lamps with high power and high efficiency. More specifically, the diode lamps in this invention are system-in-package lighting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as low power consumption, quick reaction, being shake-endurable, and being suited to mass production, lighting products that adopts LEDs as light sources are more and more popular. However, after being turned on for a while, the temperature of high power LEDs in prior arts will be too high. The lighting efficiency of LEDs is thus decreased, and their light intensity can not be further increased. Therefore, every product that adopts a high power and highly efficient LED needs good heat-dissipating mechanisms.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a lighting device integrated with a heat-dissipating device in prior arts. To increase the light intensity of one single lighting device, plural LEDs 12 are mounted on the heat-conducting plate 10. Many heat-dissipating fins 14 are disposed around the periphery of the heat-conducting plate 10. Because the distances between the LEDs 12 are too far, this lighting device cannot provide lighting effects similar to those of point light sources.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates a lighting device disclosed in the No. 568,358 Taiwanese patent. A red LED 21, a green LED 22, and a blue LED 23 are disposed on a control circuit 24. The control circuit 24 is used for controlling the LEDs. The base 25 under the control circuit 24 helps to dissipate heat for the LEDs and the control circuit 24. The disadvantage of the lighting device shown in FIG. 2 is that the control circuit 24 is too close to the LEDs. When the LEDs generate heat, the operation of the control circuit 24 is easily affected and even damaged.
Accordingly, this invention provides high power and highly efficient diode lamps. More specifically, the diode lamps in this invention are system-in-package lighting devices. The diode lamps according to the present invention not only can effectively solve the heat-dissipating problem in prior arts but can also provide lighting effects equivalent to those of point light sources.